BloodLust
by coughkouichicough
Summary: After being attacked one night by a mysterious creature Demyx finds that he has changed. For one thing, he has a sudden liking for blood, preferably the blood of the other members of the Organization. The Nocturne is now the Hunter.
1. Hunted

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts…. –sniff- I want a Demyx plushie.

ckc: yes, I know, I need to update right or people will come after me with fire and math books (my sister included in the pack) but I just had a really good idea for a fanfic and I NEED to type it up or it will disappear forever.

Anyways, have fun with this new fanfic. It included Kingdom Hearts, Demyx, and a race of beings long gone from our world… unless you are from the world of 'Twilight' then you actually are a vampire if you live in Italy. yeah….

* * *

BloodLust

Hunted

* * *

"Man, this place is so creepy," Demyx muttered under his breath.

He was on patrol duty with Luxord and to his great dismay he was commanded to go to the foreboding Halloween Town. Oh, of all places to be looking for Heartless! The place was practically pitch black, dark shadows cast over the even darker clothed members of the Organization.

"This is Halloween Town, number IX," said Luxord. "Of course it's going to be creepy."

Demyx made a face at his companion, pouting. "I know! I just think that if we're put on patrol we should go in the daytime."

"There's only an hour of daylight here and the heartless are more likely to come out at night."

"Well," the Melodious Nocturne frowned, stopping where he was, thinking of some kind of comeback. "It's still creepy!"

Luxord rolled his eyes. The young boy was odd and awfully annoying but he was fun to have as a partner in patrolling the odd worlds he traveled to. Though he did have a knack for goofing off and getting lost.

"I think we're done here-" Number X turned to see that his companion was gone. Completely vanished out of his sight. "Oh, Heck."

* * *

"Luxord! Hey, Luxord!"

Demyx screamed the Gambler's name as he scanned the alley. He had looked away for one minute, his sea-green eyes fixed on some shifting silver object in the shadows when he found that Luxord was no longer beside him. Now, he was alone in a dark street with no companion and no way of finding him.

"I hate the dark," he groaned inwardly and then jumped as something thumped behind him. He whipped around and, finding nothing but a dead end, shivered and started to back up slowly. "Hello?"

"Oh, don't you look tasty."

Demyx jumped again as somebody, or something, whispered softly off to his right. Summoning his sitar, he positioned himself with his back to a wall, fighting off the urge to sprint away into nothing.

"Who's there?!"

It was silent save for the sound of his harsh breathing. Whatever was out there was definitely not a Heartless or any type of Nobody. Hesitantly, Demyx took a step forward from his hiding place, hoping to find that the thing creeping around him was only Luxord.

"Luxord? Luxo-mmf!"

A cold hand was suddenly put over his mouth, another capturing his wrists behind his back so that his sitar fell to the ground, evaporating into the dark air. He whimpered as something icy and wet brushed against his neck, a velvety voice whispering in his ear.

"Don't fret young one. It will all end soon."

What felt like needles stabbed into his neck, a searing pain running through his body. Demyx bucked, screams muffled by his adversaries hand. He was going to die. This was the end of his short life as a Nobody. He was…. was…

He was so lightheaded all of a sudden. What was happening? He was vaguely aware of his knees hitting the ground, a soft weight still on his neck. There was so much darkness surrounding him and as he fell there was only shadows and soft laughter to greet him.

* * *

"He looks like death warmed over. What did you _do_ to him Luxord?"

"Nothing? One minute he was there and the next he was gone. I found him lying in some alley out cold."

"Looks like he was bit by something."

Demyx couldn't help but groan as he slowly came around. There were so many voices and his neck! It felt like it was on fire where the ting had touched him. Where was he anyway?

"Care to join the living kid?" Somebody, a voice he recognized as Xigbar's asked.

Though his throat hurt Demyx managed to clear it, answering quietly. "I'm not a kid."

With renewed strength he opened his eyes, finding that he was lying on a couch in the Organization's lounge surrounded by five other members including a worried looking Luxord, Axel, Laexeaus, Xigbar, and Xaldin. Demyx sat up slowly, his mind becoming aware of the fact that he was alive and for some odd reason, hungry.

"You okay Demyx?" Laexeaus asked. The Melodious Nocturne nodded, shifting in his seat.

"Yeah, I guess."

"So," Luxord changed his look from worried to ticked off. "What happened?"

"I…" Demyx jumped up suddenly, flailing his arms about as he remembered the hidden somebody. "You see, I got lost all of a sudden and there was this thing and I couldn't find it and then it _bit _me! I thought I was gonna die!" He reached up to feel the injury on his neck and found that there were bandages wrapped around it.

The Nobodies around him looked at each other and then Axel shrugged, plopping himself down on another couch.

"Figures. You were probably just attacked by some Heartless."

"But it talked to me!" Demyx said. "It had this creepy voice and-"

"You're overreacting Number IX. Just tell us if it gets infected or anything," said Xigbar. The Freeshooter exited with Xaldin, both needed for a new mission to Agrabah.

"But- Oh, whatever," The Nocturne groaned. Nobody would listen to him. He headed towards the kitchen with Luxord in tow, not even listening as the Gambler of Fate ranted about his lack of direction and sense in the dark

Man, he was hungry.

* * *

ckc: So, what do ya'll think? I know it's really slow and all but it gets better in the next chappie! I promise. And I'm actually writing this thing out _before_ I type it up. I'm already through chapter three!

Kouru: Anyways, please review. It makes us happy when you do. And if you don't we will sue! Yay! I can rhyme!

ckc: Actually we don't have a lawyer so…. Yeah. All flames will only be target practice for Demyx's uber kul water skills.


	2. Hunter

Disclaimer: Yeah, I still don't own Kingdom Hearts or a Demyx plushie. All rights go to Square-something or other and DISNEY!! I love Disney.

ckc: I really do love Disney. It's so cool and awesome and imaginative and-

Demyx: um, yeah. Anyways, today's chappie is awesome! It has me in it! –smile-

ckc: Thank you so much reviewers!! I thank you all for being so supportive. At first I wasn't so sure of my fanfic but you have all raised my low self-esteem!... I'm not emo, I just don't think my writing is very good.

Anyways, yes! Much running and some biting in this chappie. Happiness for all. And I will update soon on my other fanfics... I think.

* * *

BloodLust

Hunter

* * *

Oh gol, he was hungry. No, starving.

Demyx rolled over again in his bed trying to ignore the constant pain in his stomache. He had tried to eat earlier, he truly had, but upon entering the kitchen Demyx had not been able to choke anything down. Everything tasted like poison for some reason. And what made it even worse was that he was thirsty. Not even drinking two gallons of water seemed to quench is thirst.

And what was stranger was that he suddenly found himself half-running down the hall without remembering getting up.

He felt terrible. His stomache ached, his head throbbed, his neck was burning-He just felt like crap. What had happened to make him feel like this?

"Woah!" Demyx's knees buckled suddenly so that he was kneeling against the wall, clutching to it like it was his lifeline. Since when had he felt so lightheaded?

"Demyx? What are you doing up?"

The Nocturne looked up to see Zexion, barefooted and dressed in black pants and a T-shirt staring down at him. Unable to answer, Demyx merely shook his head.

"Are you… not feeling well?" The Cloaked Schemer asked frowning. The Nocturne nodded. "Come on. "I'll help you then."

Number VI extended a hand to him and Demyx began to take it, that was, until he noticed Zexion's wrist.

It was so slim and inviting looking. A dark vein pulsed under his pale skin, so much blood flowing through the Nobody. So much lovely, delicious blood.

"Demyx?" The wrist pulled back slightly, the Schemer's voice uncertain. The Nocturne was fixated on his wrist, his eyes never leaving it. There was something in his eyes, something hungry. "Are you okay?"

Zexion jumped back as Demyx made a grab for his arm, the hungry look growing. The Nobody rose unsteadily with a concentrated look. The Schemer was even more unnerved as the Nocturne grinned, the smile quite evil and-

"Holy!" Zexion took off down the hall with Demyx close behind. He had fangs. Fangs! Rounding the corner the Schemer sprinted into the closest room, locking the door behind him.

"Wha's goin' on?!"

He jumped as the owner of the room sat up in bed, shouting at his intrusion. Zexion breathed a sigh of relief as he found that the man was not Saix, the crazed Lunar Diviner.

"Xigbar, Demyx is- woah!" Zexion backed away from the door as the sounds of somebody clawing angrily at it reached his ears. The Freeshooter, now fully awake, climbed out of bed summoning a gun to his hand.

"What the heck is that? Some rabid Dusk gone wild?"

"No. It's Demyx," The Schemer explained. "Something's happened to him. I found him out in the hall and now he's after me."

"After you?" Xigbar shook his head, cocking his gun. "You know, the lock on my door's been broken since the Brownie incident."

"Oh."

Demyx broke through the door at that second, fangs bared as he leaped at Zexion. The Schemer ran behind Xigbar as the Freeshooter took aim at the hungry Nobody. No longer grinning, the boy simply stopped where he was, eyes shifting from Zexion to Xigbar. It was completely unnerving, that look on Demyx.

Without warning Demyx tore at Xigbar, trying to snatch any part of him that he could. He dodged the shots fired at him with ease, the only thing mattering to him was the blood pounding in the man's veins. Oh, he wanted it. He _needed_ it.

"Hold it Demyx! Calm down!" The Freeshooter grabbed the crazed blonde's wrists. Wrong Choice.

Xigbar's eyes went wide as Demyx sunk his teeth into his upper arm, the fangs penetrating his skin. With a jerk he pulled Demyx off of him, letting him go, and winced from the pain of being bitten.

Licking his lips clean, Demyx moaned in satisfaction as he was finally able to drink the delicious liquid that he craved. It was so good. More. He needed more.

"Holy crap! Get away from me ya' bloodsucker!" Xigbar shouted as the blonde lunged for him again. He was about to-

Fall.

And fall he did. Demyx dropped to the ground as Zexion brought a heavy bottle down on his head. Frowning, the Schemer threw the bottle down the hallway and stomped out, too angered by his midnight stroll being interrupted by and Organization member intent on sucking his blood.

And Xigbar was left alone with the unconscious Demyx, wondering what the heck to do with him.

* * *

ckc: yeah, that's chappie two. Poor Zexion and Xigbar. –kekekkekekee-

Demyx: EW!! I ate Xigbar! Nasty….

ckc: yep. So, please review! Next chappie comin' up soon. This chappie would have been up yesterday but for some reason it wouldn't load on the Document thing. grrr.


	3. Crimson

Disclaimer: Still own nothing. All rights reserved to those special people that actually do own Kingdom Hearts.

ckc: Hi! Yay! I'm typing the next chappie! So happy! 'cus I'm- Mr, Cellophane. Won't you call my name? You can walk right through me. See right through me….. sorry, we were talking about that song today 'cus somebody was listening to the Chicago soundtrack… that's really off topic.

Anyways, Thank You So Much Reviewers! You all are so wonderful for reviewing my horrible fanfic that completely butchers Kingdom Hearts. Yeah. So here's the THIRD, count it, THIRD chappie. The second chapter would have been up yesterday but something was wrong with uploading it.

Question: Can I really call this Adventure/Action/Humor? I want to know if it's funny or not and if it isn't what can be the second category? Just want some input. It's okay if you don't answer. I'm good with everything.

Axel: When do I come in? I need to show off my Pyro skills!!

ckc: um…. I have no comment. So, here's BloodLust with everyone's favorite (or almost favorite) Nobody Demyx!

* * *

BloodLust

Crimson

* * *

"Ow, my head."

Demyx awoke the next morning with his head absolutely pounding and his stomach empty. He tried to go back to sleep but upon finding himself in the middle of his bedroom floor with no idea how he got there, he decided to just find himself some breakfast.

Still in his pajamas that consisted off dark blue bottoms and a white shirt he strolled down to the fourth floor where the kitchen was. It was completely empty. The Nocturne opened all the many cabinets in search of something to eat but found everything in sight looked, to be honest, disgusting. He couldn't make himself eat something he would throw up immediately afterwards.

And then something caught his eye, or actually in this case, his nose. From the fridge there came a scent so mouthwatering Demyx had to find whatever it was. Tearing through the Organization's huge fridge he found the origin of the wonderful stench.

A package of raw steak.

Grimacing at what he had just found, Demyx could not believe that this was the source of what he thought was going to be a great new meal. That was, until he noticed the small trickle of crimson running from the corner of the package.

Without a thought to what he was doing, the Nocturne drank it, sucking every last bit of blood from the package. He licked the dripping red liquid, relishing every last drop. Such a wonderful taste. The blood felt so good on his tongue, running down his throat-

"IX. What the _heck_ are you doing?"

Demyx was snapped out of his reverie as Luxord spoke, his mind suddenly processing what he had just been doing.

"I was, um, I mean- I mean, it…." In a hurry, the Nocturne threw the steak back into the fridge, much to Luxord's disgust, trying to explain his actions. Within seconds his face took on the look of being completely grossed out.

"I was drinking blood! Sick!"

The Melodious Nocturne was about to rush to his bathroom to thoroughly rinse out his mouth when he smelled something once again with the same, delicious scent. He turned to see Luxord making his way towards the sink, a streak of red on his hand.

"Luxord. What… what is that?" He asked, his mind starting to go blank.

"Cut myself on some broken bottle outside of my room. I'm not quite sure how it got there in the middle of the night but it probable has to… do with… Xigbar…" The Gambler of Fate stopped in mid-sentence as he noticed the odd look on Demyx's face.

"Demyx?"

He couldn't stop himself as he made his way toward Luxord, or when he could suddenly only focus on the red seeping out the man's skin. Or when he decided to latch himself to the man's bleeding palm and drink the blood that spilled out.

"Demyx, what the heck-" The Gambler grabbed his friend by the back his shirt, wrenching him off. Demyx blinked as if were just waking up, swaying slightly as his mind cleared.

"What's wrong with you number IX?"

"I just… I," Demyx looked at the two punctures on Luxord's hand, feeling a coppery taste in his mouth. His stomach flipped. Face turning a pale green, he took off for the sink, throwing up his morning snack.

"Oi, Luxord! What's goin'- watch your back!"

Demyx looked up meekly as three new individuals walked in. The person that had just spoken, a rumpled looking Xigbar, had just summoned a gun, pointing it at the Nocturne's head. Behind him was a very confused Xaldin and worried Zexion.

Xigbar drew out yet another gun as Demyx tried to speak.

"Back away from the Gambler."

"What are you doing?" Xaldin asked as nobody made a move.

Zexion proceeded to explain. "Number IX has suddenly found our blood to be the perfect midnight snack. He attacked us last night."

"You did?" The Lancer asked.

"I did?" Now Demyx was really confused. He didn't remember doing anything last night.

"Heck yes you did!" Xigbar shouted, rolling up one of his jacket sleeves. He ripped off a bandage on his upper arm to reveal two red marks slightly oozing blood, proof of Demyx's midnight chase. "You bit me ya bloodsucker!"

"I… ohh," The blonde man gave another groan as his stomach gave a lurch. He had been drinking Xigbar's blood too? Now he was really going to be sick.

"Let's get you to Vexen," Luxord suggested suddenly. "Maybe that mad scientist can figure out what's wrong with IX."

Much to Xigbar, Zexion, and Demyx's dislike, the Gambler of Fate grabbed the Nocturne's arm, half dragging half carrying him out of the kitchen and towards Number IV's lab. The rest of the members followed them, Xigbar and Zexion remaining suspicious of their companion.

With his stomach still out of sorts, Demyx slightly to protest until he noticed the Freeshooter's gun point blank at his skull. Gulping, he followed Luxord, trying to focus on other things. The Gambler of Fate seemed to be the safest thing.

Luxord was in quite a hurry, all his focus on dragging the blonde companion to Vexen. His earring swayed, tiny sparkles of light reflection off of it. And beneath that was his neck, the only skin revealed above his black coat. Demyx never had realized how fine Number X's skin was or how soft it looked. And there was that dark blood pulsing, so close. So very close.

Luxord had an idea that something was wrong when Number IX's arm went slack, when he heard his breath hitch and go erratic. Looking back towards the Nobody he found that his premonition was right for in the short glance he caught the hungry look in Demyx's eyes and the unmistakable glitter of fangs.

* * *

ckc: yay! Another chappie done. I'll leave that little cliffhanger for everyone's enjoyment.

Kouru: It's the sign of the Apocalypse! ckc is actually updating! Run for the hills!

ckc: shush! Anyways, I hoped you all enjoyed this chappie of Demyx and other people. I'm warning everyone right now that Demyx is gonna be OoC 'cus he's a vampire…. Thing….. kind of….. yeah.

Demyx: Please review!! It's makes ckc very happy and warm and fuzzy inside!


	4. Craving

Disclaimer: Hooray! I don't own Kingdom Hearts! All rights go to Squeenix and Disney.

ckc: yep, Fourth chappie. Alright. Here we go. Yes. I am trying as hard as I can to update fast but it's kinda hard now that I'm in the last quarter of my school year. Yep, it's all going good but I have to keep my grades at a certain level (in other words, all A's) in order for me to get into a certain college. (Go BYU!!) It's all good though. Life goes on. Yes. And so does the fanfic!

Axel: When do I come in and how come I'm not the main character?!

ckc: Um….. I actually do not know when you appear. I haven't gotten that far yet. As for the second part of your question, 'cus Demyx is Squiffie-er….

Axel: okay…. –squiffie-er?-

ckc: Yeah! It's like oowah!

Axel: Right….

ckc: Anyways, enjoy the chappie! It's all coming together now! Or completely falling apart, either one is fine.

OH!! One last note. This is not meant to be a yaoi in any way, shape, or form. I'm sorry to disappoint you yaoi fans… but GuyxGuy just makes me shudder and twitch in the most peculiar of ways….. um…. Yeah.

* * *

BloodLust

Craving

* * *

Luxord was knocked to the ground with Demyx on top of him, the younger Nobody snarling like a wild animal, anything resembling his old blithe behavior gone.

Xigbar was the first to react. The Freeshooter grabbed Demyx around the middle, throwing him bodily off of the fallen Gambler. The blonde bloodsucker hit the wall but was up in a second. He hissed and was about to pounce again until Xaldin summoned up his six lances and created a wall with them that separated Demyx from the other four Nobodies.

"Xaldin!"

The Freeshooter shouted for the Lancer and then swore at him as Number III ran through a portal. Cursing, he pulled Luxord up and they sprinted off into their own portal.

And that left Zexion alone to deal with Demyx.

"Alright Number IX," The Schemer groaned. "Calm down and we'll all-"

He stopped talking as the Nocturne smiled evilly, ripping two of the lances in front of him out of the floor and snapped them cleanly in half.

"-be fine… ho' crap."

A second later the man was pinned to the wall, unable to move because of the Nobody on top of him. There was predatory gleam in Demyx's eyes that made Zexion go rigid. Nobody's eyes should hold that much hunger.

Without a moment's hesitation the Nocturne sunk his fangs into Zexion's neck, the latter crying out sharply. This was pain he had never experienced before. The Schemer tried to pry the other Nobody off of him but his limbs seemed to have gone numb. Darkness danced on the edge of his mind, coming closer, ever closer-

And suddenly Demyx pulled away. The Nocturne stared at the silver-haired man in disgust, his face growing paler by the second.

"No." The younger Nobody's hand shook as he reached up to touch the line of blood trailing from the corner of his mouth. What had he done?

Zexion struggled to stand up, his vision fuzzy. Neck throbbing painfully he tried to back away from the Nocturne. Needless to say, he failed, blacking out and slumping to the floor heavily.

The Nocturne's mind was in chaos. Part of him was screaming at himself for what he had just done. The other half, however, was reveling in the meal it had just received. Even now he was fighting off the urge to feast on his fallen companion, to finish him off.

"Don't move Demyx!"

He froze, eyes going wide as Xigbar's voice cut through the silence. The Freeshooter was back and his gun was resting against his temple.

"Xaldin, bring Zexion along," the scarred man ordered. Xaldin picked up the Cloaked Schemer, taking him through a new portal.

"Xigbar, I-" Demyx swallowed hastily, trying to suppress his thirst. "I didn't mean to. I just-" He quieted as the Freeshooter pressed the gun against his head even harder. Without another word he followed him into the portal Xaldin had entered and the two Nobodies disappeared into darkness.

* * *

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to almost kill him!" Demyx said, apologizing profusely. Upon exiting the portal he was forced into a chair and bound hand and foot so that he could barely move. He recognized the room to be Vexen's lab; a place rarely visited by any Nobody.

Luxord, Xigbar, and Xaldin stood guarding the Nocturne. It truly was terrifying to have both a gun and lance pointed point blank at your face. Adding to the suspense was the complete silence of the lab, the only sound of Vexen quietly inspecting Zexion's prone form.

Demyx cleared his throat uncertainly. He really did feel terrible for attacking the Cloaked Schemer like that. He didn't even remember doing it, just his mind going blank and everything being replaced by an undeniable thirst.

"Zexion… is he okay?"

The Chilly Academic came up behind the Nocturne, setting down a clipboard he had been writing on. Strangely, he looked rather pleased.

"He is fine Number IX. In fact, no harm has some to him, besides the loss of some blood," said Vexen. "The venom never touched him."

"Er… venom?"

The Chilly Academic stared at Demyx oddly. "Yes. Your venom didn't reach his bloodstream-"

"What venom?!" Demyx shouted. "I didn't think I was poisonous too!"

Vexen could not believe his ears. Had the neophyte really never heard of… might as well explain.

"Judging from what everyone has told me: the sudden thirst for blood, violent nature, and knack of attacking Nobodies, and the bite mark on your neck," the Academic took a breath. "I have reached a valid conclusion."

He paused another moment as Demyx leaned in to hear better. The Nobodies around him were still, listening to the Chilly Academic raptly.

"You're a vampire."

* * *

ckc: Mwahahahaha….. yes. That is chappie four. Hope ya'll like it. I'm sorry it took me so long to put it up! I procrastinate…. Like a lot. Yep. More people will show up in the next chappie. I think.

Please review! They make me feel warm and fuzzy on the inside.


End file.
